rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 16
Big Brother 16 was the fifth season of Big Brother to be covered by RHAP. The season featured the "Battle of the Block" twist, where two HoH's were crowned at the beginning of the week and each nominated two people, who played in another competition to hopefully dethrone the HoH who nominated them and get safety for the week. The season also featured "Team America," a group of houseguests who were given tasks by America to complete every week in order to earn money. Description Big Brother coverage officially extended to every episode this season. In addition, Brian Lynch appeared on nearly every podcast to give updates on the live feeds. Ian Terry continued his guest stint after every eviction episode. Rob also hosted two live Big Brother events for the first time in RHAP history. He held them during the Week 4 Sunday episode and Week 9 eviction; former houseguests Brendon Villegas and Rachel Reilly served as guests for both shows. List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: 'Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast of the season. Brian Lynch appeared on every live podcast of the season except for the shows with Brenchel. Ian Terry appeared on the live show following each eviction except for Weeks 9 & 11. Pre-Season June 23, 2014 - 'BB16 Season Preview and Cast Assessment Week 1 June 25, 2014 - BB16 Season Premiere and First HoH Recap June 26, 2014 - BB16 Premiere Night 2 Recap with Ian Terry: ' Ian Terry June 29, 2014 - 'BB16 Ep #3 Recap and the Weekend in Live Feed Recap July 2, 2014 - BB16 Episode 4 Recap Talking Ice, Lice & Poltergeists July 3, 2014 - First Eviction of BB16 Recap with Ian Terry July 7, 2014 - Joey Van Pelt Exit Interview, First Evictee from BB16: Joey Van Pelt Week 2 July 6, 2014 - BB16 Sunday Night Recap with Judd Daugherty: 'Judd Daugherty July 9, 2014 - 'Wednesday Night BB16 Recap & Live Feed Updates July 10, 2014 - Ian Terry, Matt Hoffman Discuss BB16’s Second Eviction: ' Matt Hoffman July 11, 2014 - 'Exit Interview with Paola Shea, 2nd Evicted from BB16: 'Paola Shea Week 3 July 13, 2014 - 'Sunday BB16 Recap with Adam Poch: 'Adam Poch July 16, 2014 - 'Kara Monaco on the Wednesday BB16 Recap: 'Kara Monaco July 17, 2014 - 'BB16 Eviction #3 Recap with Ian Terry – July 17 ' July 18, 2014 - 'Exit Interview with the Latest Evicted BB16 Player: Devin Shepherd July 18, 2014 - Mike Boogie on Battle of the Block, Team America, the BB16 cast and More: Mike "Boogie" Malin Week 4 July 21, 2014 - LIVE with Brendon & Rachel from the Hollywood Improv: 'Rachel Reilly, Brendon Villegas July 23, 2014 - 'Andy Herren Recaps BB16 Episode 13: 'Andy Herren July 24, 2014 - 'Ian Terry on Thursday’s BB16 Episode 14 Recap July 25, 2014 - Exit Interview with the Latest Evicted BB16 Player: 'Brittany Martinez July 25, 2014 - 'AJ Mass’ 12 Archetypes of BB16 + A Nomination Live Feed Update: AJ Mass Week 5 July 27, 2014 - Hayden Moss Recaps A Zach Attack on BB16: 'Hayden Moss July 30, 2014 - 'McCrae Olson on Wednesday’s BB16 Episode 16 Recap: McCrae Olson July 31, 2014 - Ian Terry Recaps BB16 Eviction #5 in Episode 17 August 1, 2014 - Exit Interview with the Latest Evicted BB16 Player: Amber Borzotra Week 6 August 3, 2014 - Sunday Night Recap of BB16 Episode 18 August 6, 2014 - Spencer Clawson Recaps BB16 Episode 19: 'Spencer Clawson August 7, 2014 - 'BB16 Double Eviction Recap after Episode 20 Week 7 August 10, 2014 - Wil Heuser Recaps BB16 Episode 21: 'Wil Heuser August 13, 2014 - 'Eric Stein Recaps the Wednesday’s BB16: Eric Stein August 14, 2014 - Ian Terry Recaps the Latest BB16 Eviction in Episode 23 Week 8 August 18, 2014 - Pretty Skittle Liars on the BB16 Episode 24 Recap August 20, 2014 - Recap of Kathy Griffin & the Zingbot’s BB16 visit in Episode 25 August 21, 2014 - Kaysar & Ian Terry Recap Eviction Night and Return of a Juror: Kasyar Ridha Week 9 August 24, 2014 - Shelly Moore Recaps Sunday’s BB16 Episode 27: 'Shelly Moore August 26, 2014 - 'YouTube Mogul Shane Dawson on Big Brother 16 & Frankie Grande: Shane Dawson August 27, 2014 - Amber Borzotra Recaps Wednesday’s BB16 Episode 28: 'Amber Borzotra August 29, 2014 - 'LIVE with Brendon & Rachel at the Ontario Improv: 'Rachel Reilly, Brendon Villegas Week 10 August 31, 2014 - 'Recap of Sunday’s BB16 Episode 30 September 3, 2014 - Andy Herren Recaps Wednesday’s BB16 Episode 31: 'Andy Herren September 4, 2014 - 'Matt Hoffman & Ian Terry Recap Another BB16 Double Eviction: 'Matt Hoffman Week 11 September 4, 2014 - 'Recap of an Engaging Sunday Night BB16 September 9, 2014 - Spencer Clawson Returns to Recap Tuesday’s BB16 Episode 34: Spencer Clawson September 10, 2014 - The Clock Strikes 0 in our BB16 Episode 35 Recap: Mike Bloom Week 12 September 14, 2014 - The Juror Return on Sunday’s BB16 Episode 36 September 16, 2014 - Neda Kalantar Recaps the Final 5 Eviction in Episode 37: Neda Kalantar September 17, 2014 - Dan Gheesling on the BB16 Final Four Eviction: Dan Gheesling Finale September 19, 2014 - Recap of the Final 3 Doing a Recap September 24, 2014 - BB16 Finale Recap and Winner Reaction September 25, 2014 - 'Exit Interviews with the BB16 Final 3: ' Derrick Levasseur, Cody Calafiore, Victoria Rafaeli Live Feed Correspondents * Brian Lynch Other Facts * This is the final season where Brian Lynch served as a live feed correspondent. References External Links * Rob Has a Website Big Brother 16 podcasts Category:Big Brother Category:Big Brother Podcasts Category:Podcasts